The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer (2018 film)
The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer is a Disney animated short film directed by Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi and starring Jaq as Tom Sawyer, It is an adaptation of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, It was Disney's final use of the Xerox process, Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Cinderella, The Jungle Book and The Little Mermaids, were cast throughout the film. which the studio had used for three decades. The film was released on March 9, 2018, before Gigantic. Plot Tom Sawyer (Jaq), Huckleberry Finn (Gus) and Becky Thatcher (Mary) lived in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought after a golden harp (Ariel) that sang to make people happy was stolen from the castle in Happy Valley. The trio had absolutely nothing at all but just one loaf of bread and a single solitary bean; in a memorable scene the bread was cut into paper-thin slices so that you could see right through it. After Huckleberry, who was driven insane by hunger, broke the fourth wall and attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Tom had no choice but to trade the cow for money to buy food. However, Becky and Huckleberry are excited about eating until Tom comes back and reveals that he traded their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Tom was tricked, Huckleberry furiously throws the beans and they fall through a hole in the floor. However, it develops the beans are truly magical as later that night, a beanstalk sprouts and it carries their house upward as it grows. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they enter a magical kingdom of enormous scope, and once they enter the castle, Tom, Huckleberry and Becky help themselves to a sumptuous feast. This roused the ire of Willie the Giant (Ursula and Kaa), who has the ability to transform himself into anything. When spotted by Willie, Tom spys a fly-swatter and asked Willie to demonstrate his powers by turning into a fly. However, Willie initially suggested turning into a pink bunny, but agreed to Tom's request. Instead, he turns into a pink bunny anyway, seeing Tom, Huckleberry, and Becky with the fly-swatter. An angry Willie captures Tom, Huckleberry, and Becky and locks them in a box so as to keep them from pulling any more tricks. Tom is the first one to escape. In order to escape, Tom must find the key and rescue them, and does so with the help of the singing golden harp. As soon as they are free, the hapless heroes return the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley is restored to its former glory, killing the giant by chopping down the beanstalk and exploding it to bits (the end has never been shown, and a happy ending has been declared). The cartoon ends with Ursula and Kaa (who has survived the fall) stomping through Hollywood looking for Jaq. Before the scene closes, Ursula and Kaa notices The Brown Derby restaurant and picks up the building searching for any sign of Jaq and since the restaurant looks like a hat, places it on his head, and stomps off with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Cast *Rob Paulsen as Tom Sawyer (Jaq) *Corey Burton as Huckleberry Finn (Gus) *Russi Taylor as Becky Thatcher (Mary) *Jodi Benson as Golden Harp (Ariel) *Pat Carroll and Jim Cummings as Willie the Giant (Ursula and Kaa) *Paul Kandel as The Narrator Category:2018 films Category:Based on The Adventures of Tom Sawyer Category:Cinderella characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney shorts Category:Animated shorts